


Love and War Add ons

by SunnyBunny96



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBunny96/pseuds/SunnyBunny96
Summary: Some smutty add ons to my story Love and War
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

For those of you who'd like to read a smutty add on to the last chapter of love and war, here it is :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!  
\------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as the door closed behind them she found herself pressed up against the door, her hands clutching to Mulder's shoulders as he lifted her off the ground and made his way over to the bed. Scully giggled as she fell onto the mattress, pulling Mulder down on top of her and fusing their lips together.

Panting Mulder pulled away and rested his arms on either side of her, "we should stop before I can't make myself".

"I know we agreed to take it slow, but I don't want to wait Mulder. This might be reckless but we're in the middle of a war and I don't want to regret not making the most out of our time together. You mean so much to me" Scully replied, not quite ready to tell him she loved him, even though deep down she knew it.

"If you're sure" Mulder said searching her face to make sure this was really what she wanted.

"I am" Scully replied grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a hungry kiss. Mulder responded immediately his tongue running against her lower lip, before she moaned and their tongues began duelling.

Scully hitched a leg around Mulder's waist and he immediately ran a hand up her leg and underneath the skirt she was wearing, before squeezing her ass and pressing their lower halves together. Scully moaned at the feeling of his length and her head dropped back against the pillow as Mulder began kissing her neck. She raked her nails over his back and pulled at his shirt, lifting it over his head, before Mulder resumed kissing his way down her neck to her chest. As soon as he reached her shirt, he looked up at her to confirm she was okay, before slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse to reveal a practical nude bra.

"Sorry I didn't pack anything fancy before I left for the war" Scully said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry, you're gorgeous" Mulder replied kissing her soundly, before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. His eyes raked hungrily over the newly exposed flesh, and he bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth, causing Scully to moan loudly and clutch at his back.

Mulder sucked on her nipples until they were hard peaks, squeezing and playing with the breast which wasn't having the pleasure of his skilful tongue. God this felt amazing, she wasn't a prude by any standards, and was a young woman in her twenties, she may have never slept with a guy before, but she had needs, and she knew how to pleasure herself. This however was on a whole other level.

"Let's get these off" Scully said breathlessly tugging his pants. Mulder let her nipple fall out of his mouth and quickly pulled off his pants, before divesting her of her skirt, leaving them in only their underwear. Scully openly ogled the outline of Mulder's erection before gasping as he ran a finger over her panties, her legs spreading wider. Mulder grinned and lightly stoked her through her underwear, loving the moans and sighs she was making, it was making him even harder if that was possible.

Fed up with the last remaining clothing between them, Scully pulled down his boxers giving her, her first real look at a fully aroused Mulder, his cock pointing out straight towards. From her training, and work as a nurse she had a pretty good idea of male anatomy, and Mulder was definitely above average. Throwing his boxers to the side, she bit her lip and watched as he crawled on top of her, quickly getting rid of her own underwear, before their mouths crashed together again.

Reaching a hand between them Scully grasped his cock and slowly started moving her hand.

"Jesus Scully" Mulder replied moaning and looking down to where her hand was stroking his cock. Determined for this not to be over in a few seconds, he moved a hand down to her clit and softly moved his fingers in a circle around it, causing her to forget what she was doing and moan loudly. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration Mulder began kissing a path down from her neck, while moving his finger down to her entrance, god she was already soaking, and then moving his fingers back up to rub her clit again.

"Oh fuck" Scully breathed out at the sensation, shoving her lower half in his direction, before adding "you don't have to" as she watched his mouth get closer to her pussy.

"It's okay, trust me" Mulder replied with a grin, before settling himself between her legs.

"Mulder" she cried out when she felt his tongue on her clit, clutching his head as he played with the bundle of nerves, driving her crazy. After a few moments of working her into a state, he gently inserted a finger into her pussy causing her to moan and throw her head back. Wanting to make her make the sound again, he slowly started moving his finger in and out of her, knowing this was her first time and it could be painful. He knew when he'd reached her hymen as he felt her clamp around his finger and flinch slightly.

"Sorry" Mulder whispered.

"It's okay, just stay still for a moment, I just have to get used to the feeling" Scully replied already starting to feel the pain dissipating. She waited a few moments as her body got used to the intrusion, before smiling at Mulder and whispering "okay".

Not wanting to hurt her, Mulder played with her clit making sure she was relaxed, before he removed a finger and inserted it again. "Is that okay?" he asked wanting to make sure she wasn't still in pain.

"Yep, feels amazing" Scully replied moaning and grasping her breasts, playing with her nipples. That sight alone nearly made Mulder cum.

"Fuck" he whispered before he began licking her clit again and moved his finger in a steady rhythm, adding a second finger when he felt she was ready, as she began a constant stream of moans.

"I want you in me" Scully suddenly said pulling Mulder away from his task and panting.

"Jesus Scully" Mulder replied climbing back up to pull her into a searing kiss, as their lower halves ground against each other.

"Do you have anything?" Mulder asked regretting not coming prepared just in case, with all the army supplied protection he'd received sitting in his own hotel room.

"Yeah managed to grab some, they have piles of them ready to distribute" Scully replied getting off the bed and heading to her suitcase, before pulling out a condom.

"What would I do without you" Mulder said grinning as he sat on the edge of the bed and took the offered condom. Scully stood between his legs and together they quickly unwrapped the packaging, before he rolled it over his cock. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her with him, so she was laying atop him, their mouths crashing together in a frantic kiss.

Scully moaned as she felt Mulder's hand dip between them again and find her clit, stroking in deliberate motions before inserting a finger to ensure she was ready for him. Satisfied with his soaking fingers, he rolled them over so he was on top, and grasped his cock, positioning it at her entrance and slowly pushing inside of her. He felt Scully tense at the intrusion, and stopped moving, waiting until she'd relaxed before continuing. She gave him a small nod and Mulder kissed her deeply, before he began to move slowly. Scully moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping in pleasure at the sensations the new angle created.

"You feel amazing" Mulder groaned, for a second watching as his cock slid in and out of her. His pace beginning to speed up. The feel of her walls clamping down on him was enough to drive him over the edge alone, so wanting to make sure she came, he began playing with her clit again, causing her to yell out "oh fuck yes".

He could feel himself getting close, hooking one leg over his shoulder he began pounding into her with every stroke, while making sure to keep rubbing circles around her clit.

"Oh yeah like that" Scully said clutching to him, "fuck Mulder".

He buried his head in her neck, sucking at the skin there, trying not to come before her. Luckily it wasn't long until Scully was chanting "yes, oh yes, right there, fuck Mulder YESS" as she came, clenching around him and causing him to make a few more erratic thrusts before he came with a loaf groan of "Scully".

Collapsing and rolling on to the bed next to Scully, Mulder said "wow", as the pair both panted heavily.

"Yeah wow" Scully replied in between gulps of air, feeling a little delirious from her climax.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
I'd love it if you'd review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who'd like to read a smutty add on to the last chapter of love and war, here it is
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone!

" _Well since I don't expect Ellen to be back for a few more hours, while we have the tent to ourselves, why don't we make ourselves comfy on my cot" Scully said smiling softly at him._

" _You think you can be quiet?" Mulder asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes._

"I could ask you the same question" Scully replied with a smug smile, as she pulled him down onto the cot.

"This really isn't big enough for two people" Mulder said laughing as he crashed their lips together.

"I thought you used to be a boy scout and were used to being resourceful" Scully replied giggling as they pulled apart, "we can always stop if you'd like".

"Hey, I was just making a comment, we can definitely make this work" Mulder said quickly tugging his shirt off and grinning as he watched Scully appreciatively eye his torso, and lick her lips, before she pulled him down and locked their lips together.

It wasn't long before their tongues were duelling and Mulder was working on undoing the buttons of her top, eagerly throwing it to the side when he was done.

"God you're beautiful" Mulder whispered looking down at Scully, her red hair fanned out on the cot, chest heaving, and lips red. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, while squeezing her breast through her bra, causing her to moan softly and clutch at his back. As he gently sucked and bit at her neck, Scully worked on undoing his belt, tugging at his pants when she was successful. Like his and her shirt, his pants soon joined the growing pile of clothes strewn around.

"My my, someone's eager" Scully said as she looked down at the outline of his erection in his boxers and biting her lip, before reaching out a hand to stroke him through the material.

"Fuck" Mulder moaned at the feeling, closing his eyes for a second, and enjoying the feeling over her stroking his cock.

"These have got to go" Mulder suddenly said pulling down her own pants and quickly divesting her of her bra and panties, before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking until it was a hard peak, rolling the other nipple between his fingers, as Scully thrust her chest towards him.

Scully moaned quietly as he switched to the other nipple, flicking it with his tongue and moving a hand down between her legs, to find her already soaking. "Jesus" he whispered gathering her wetness and playing with her clit, lightly running his fingers over the nub in circles, before rubbing her clit between two fingers, causing her stifle a large moan and clutch his head to her breast.

For a few minutes Mulder continued to play with her clit, while sucking on her nipples, driving her into a state, as she panted heavily.

She somehow summoned the strength to push him, so he was lying on his back and quickly got rid of his boxes, grinning when his cock sprang free and pointed straight up. Straddling him she leaned down to fuse their mouths together and began rubbing her pussy against his cock, causing him to buck up involuntarily, before she kissed her way down his body so her head was in line with his cock.

Mulder was lost for words as she watched her take him in her mouth and begin sucking his cock, fisting his hands in her hair, he panted heavily as her head bobbed up and down, the feel of her mouth on him nearly his undoing, as she licked the head of his cock, before enveloping him to his base.

"Shit Scully, that feels amazing" Mulder whispered moaning, "hold on for a second though, I want this to last".

She pouted as he gently tugged her up, and flipped her so she was underneath again, "don't worry I'll make it worth your while" Mulder replied before he moved between her legs and began licking her clit, while he pushed a finger inside of her.

Scully groaned in pleasure and clutched his head, as his tongue flicked her clit, while his fingers began pumping, working her into a frenzy. He knew she was close when she started to make little mewling sounds and the hand that wasn't in his hair, began fisting the cot material.

"Yeah, yeah" Scully said spreading her legs wider and humming in pleasure as he inserted another finger into her "fuck that feels good".

"Oh yeah, there, there, there" Scully chanted quietly as he felt her walls clench around his fingers as she came, "oh my god yes".

Mulder grinned, loving the feeling of being able to make her lose control, and lay next to her while she came down from her high.

"Wow" Scully said when she'd finally caught her breath, leaning over to lock their lips together, in a slow languid kiss.

"I think it's time we take care of this" Scully commented wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping slowly, before straddling him and running her wet centre along his hard length, causing them both to moan. Mulder pulled her down into a heated kiss, while fumbling around with a hand trying to find the condoms he'd taken out of his pocket when they were undressing.

"Let me" Scully said when he finally located a condom, ripping open the packaging and rolling it along his length, before positioning him at her entrance. She locked eyes with him, and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, the pair moaning at the feeling. Once he'd bottomed out, she paused for a second letting herself adjust to the size of him, taking the opportunity to kiss him softly, before placing her hands on his shoulders and beginning to slowly move her body.

Mulder gripped her hips and let her set the pace, loving the feel and sight of his cock buried within her. Considering they hadn't been able to be with each other in a few weeks though, their pace quickly picked up.

"Fuck Scully" Mulder groaned as he watched her ride his cock, her tits bouncing in his face, nipples hard peaks pointing directly at him. He eagerly latched on to a nipple, sucking hard as she moaned quietly, trying to keep down the noise.

"Yeah, yeah" she whispered, head thrown back in pleasure, before she added "fuck" when she felt one of his hands move down to her centre, and begin playing with her clit. The combination of his tongue playing with her nipple, while he rubbed her clit and his cock slid in and out of her, was enough to push her close to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come" she moaned, stifling her cry's in his shoulder, as her pace became frantic and uneven.

"Oh yeah, right there, yes, oh fuck yes" Scully cried as Mulder felt her walls clench around him as she came hard. Once he felt her walls start to relax he quickly flipped them, and immediately hooked both her legs over his shoulders, as he began pounding into her, his own climax not far away.

He crashed his lips against hers, their tongues duelling. "Jesus Scully you feel amazing" he said bottoming out with each thrust, loving how her walls gripped him and her legs clutched his head.

"I'm so close" Mulder whispered as his thrusts became irregular, before he slammed into her, his head between her shoulder and the cot, as he moaned "yes Scully fuck" as he came. He thrust into her a few more times, emptying himself, before he rolled off her, the couple panting.

\---------------------------------------------

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who’d like to read a smutty add on to the last chapter of love and war, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_“Are you sure? What about your shoulder?” Scully asked concerned as he straddled her._

_“Definitely, Doctor Brown cleared me to return to the field today. He said the wound was pretty much healed. There’s still an angry scar, but that should fade over time” Mulder replied grinning and fusing their lips together._

“Really, we should celebrate then” Scully said flipping them over so Mulder was on his back, and drinking the last of the beer they’d been provided, before straddling Mulder and quickly undoing his jacket and shirt. She crashed their lips together before trailing kisses over his torso to his bullet wound. Looking at the angry red mark, she lightly traced a finger over the patch of skin, examining the place where the bullet ripped through his skin, before placing a gentle loving kiss on the spot.

Mulder watched silently, his head propped up on his elbow, knowing she needed a moment in private, to make sure for herself that he was definitely okay.

After a moment she continued kissing a path down his torso, before unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Once he was free of the garment, she reached a hand inside his boxers and stroked his length, feeling it grow in her hand as he moaned, arching his hips towards her.

She grinned at his reaction and quickly removed his boxes, licking her lips as his erection sprang free, before she leaned down and took him into her mouth, sucking his tip as she alternated between stroking the base of his cock and balls. Mulder fisted his hands in her hair, and tried not to thrust into her mouth, moaning at the feeling of her tongue circling the tip of his cock, before she took him fully in her mouth.

“Fuck” Mulder mumbled looking down at her head bobbing up and down on his cock. She grinned and continued her ministrations, hollowing out her cheeks and working him into a state.

“Wait Scully, I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up” Mulder groaned, pulling at her shoulder.

“Spoil sport” Scully replied grinning and moving so she straddled his hips again, their mouths crashing together in a fierce kiss.

“You’re a little over dressed” Mulder said when they broke apart, pulling at her uniform.

“Well we can’t have that” Scully replied quickly divesting herself of her jacket, sweater and shirt, before removing her pants and long johns. Leaving her in only her bra and panties.

“God you’re beautiful” Mulder whispered his hands on her hips as she smiled down at him, before bringing their lips together, their tongues duelling.

While she was distracted he made quick work of her bra, chucking it behind him, before he coaxed her to mouth further up, taking a nipple in his mouth, as he palmed the other breast. Scully moaned at the feeling of his tongue sucking on her nipples, and ground her pelvis against his stomach.

Mulder switched to sucking the other nipple, and moved a hand down between them, slipping it between her panties to find her soaking wet. She groaned as he lightly ran a finger over clit, teasing her, before he inserted a finger into her, moving slowly inside of her and making sure his thumb continued to play with her clit.

After a few moments he removed his hands, causing her to moan in protest. He quickly removed her panties and moved her so she was sitting above his face and ran his tongue over her clit, before sucking on the bundle of nerves.

“Jesus” Scully whispered thrusting her hips further into his face and falling forward, bracing her hands on the ground beneath her.

Mulder gripped her ass in one hand, squeezing the flesh, as his tongue alternated between playing with her clit and probing her entrance, until she was constantly rocking against his face.

“Fuck I need you in me” Scully said moving away from his mouth and quickly grabbing a condom, before ripping it open and straddling his hips again as she rolled the condom over his length.

She lifted herself, position him at her entrance before slowly sinking down onto him, the pair groaning with pleasure. Scully paused for a second, letting herself adjust to the size of him, before she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, her hips moving in a slow torturous pace.

“You feel so good” Mulder moaned into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips and encouraging her movements.

She braced her hands on each side of his head and picked up her pace. Mulder groaned at the sight of his cock entering her and her breasts bouncing in his face.

She was tight and wet, and he could tell she was getting close with the noises she makes and the increased pace of her thrusts. Quickly he flipped them over, causing her to gasp in surprise, as they were separated for a second, before he moved her left leg over his good shoulder and began pounding into her. She screamed in pleasure at the feeling and he groaned as he saw her hand move between them to stroke her clit.

“Oh fuck yes, keep going” Scully cried rubbing her clit quickly, her whole body moving with each of Mulder’s thrusts.

“Oh yeah, yes, yes, oh fuck, yes” Scully moaned her walls clamping around his cock as she came. She didn’t get any respite though, as Mulder continued to pound into her, feeling his own orgasm was close.

“Oh good you feel so good, yes” Mulder groaned as he slammed into her one last time as he came.

\------------------------------------------------------

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who’d like to read a smutty add on to the last chapter of love and war, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_“But I wanted desert” Mulder replied pouting as she took his partially eaten bar._

_“It’s okay, I’ve got a different kind of desert for you” Scully said giggling as he caught her drift and eagerly pulled her on top of him._

“Much better than a chocolate bar” Mulder replied as their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss, their tongues duelling.

“Definitely” Scully whispered against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip and quickly undoing his shirt, before running her hands over his chest.

She looked down at him and smiled at the sight of the man she loved, before leaning down and locking their lips together again as he hands fisted into her hair.

The pair spent a few minutes lazily kissing before Mulder rolled them over and quickly divested Scully of her shirt and pants.

“You’re so beautiful” Mulder said as he admired her beneath him, leaning down to plant kisses on her neck, as Scully removed his pants and wrapped a leg around his waist, their lower halves grinding together between the thin material of their underwear.

Scully moaned as Mulder sucked at the pulse point on her neck and palmed her breasts through her bra, pushing down the cups so he breasts spilled free. He kissed a path from her neck to her breasts before hearing Scully gasp as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, bringing it to a hard peek as he rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

Not one to lie idle Scully wound a hand beneath them and ran her hand over the length of him through his boxes, causing him to buck into her hand and moan around her nipple.

She quickly slipped her hand inside his boxers and cupped her hand around his cock, feeling him grow as she began to stroke him. She lost focus for a second however, when she felt Mulder’s hand dip into her own underwear and stroke her opening, bringing moisture up to rub around her clit.

“Mmm yes” she moaned clutching his head to her breast while he continued to play with her clit.

Wanting to get rid of their remaining garments, Mulder reluctantly stopped what he was doing, in order to quickly pull off her bra and panties, and chuck his own boxers in the corner of the tent, before capturing her lips in his and rubbing himself against her entrance.

Their lips parted and Scully panted as he once again kissed a path down her body, stopping at her breasts to tongue both her nipples, before continuing to the apex of her thighs. Scully moaned when she felt his lips suck her clit into his mouth, her legs spreading wider and he dipped one finger into her, thrusting in time with his tongue.

“Yeah” Scully moaned, biting her lip and locking down at where his head was buried in her thighs, lifting a hand to tweak her nipples.

“Jesus” Mulder replied looking up briefly at her, mesmerised as her hands played with her breasts, causing to find he was eagerly rubbing himself against the blankets underneath him.

He continued to suck on her clit, his tongue playing with the bundle of nerves as he inserted a second and then third finger into her, his speed increasing with her moans.

“Oh yes” Scully groaned feeling herself get close, “yeah right there” she encouraged before she felt her orgasm crash over her as she screamed out his name.

She panted as she came down from her high, grinning lazy at him, before she pulled him up to kiss him, loving the taste of herself on him.

Rolling them so he was once again on his back, his cock pointing straight at her as she straddled his thighs. His eyes slipped closed and he moaned as he felt her hand wrap around the base of his cock and begin stroking him.

“I don’t think I’m going to last too long” Mulder mumbled when he felt her tongue lick the top of his cock, causing him to thrust towards her.

Grinning and knowing he’d want to finish inside of her, she grabbed a condom and moved up his body. Quickly rolling the offending item on his cock, before positioning him at her entrance and sinking down onto him.

“So good, fuck” Mulder moaned his hands finding perches on her hips as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, slowly moving herself up and down.

“Yeah” Scully replied locking their lips together in a heated kiss, as she continued to thrust up and down on his cock.

“Oh” Scully said her eyes flying open, as she felt Mulder flip them and reposition her so legs were over his shoulders.

He continued a tortuously slow pace until she was moaning constantly below him, his pace quickening.

“Harder” she moaned loving the feeling of him inside of her, “oh fuck yes, yeah there” she groaned when he did as she commanded, her whole body moving with the force of his thrusts.

“Fuck” Mulder replied panting as he continued to pound into her, “I’m so close”

“Me too” Scully said moaning loudly as she felt him slam into her and bottom out, “just like that yeah”.

“Oh yes, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes” she screamed out as she came her clenching around Mulder, causing him to thrust haphazardly, before he came groaning her name.

\------------------------------------------------------

:)


End file.
